disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella's Royal Table
Cinderella's Royal Table'''is a table service Cinderella themed restraunt for both fine dining and character dining. The restraunt itself has a fantasy like location inside the body of Cinderella Castle and its entrance is located on the backside of the castle. The establishment features a royal experience: A storybook-like dining room with soaring stone archways, spiraling stone staicases, medievals flags, plush tapestries outfitted in red and purple velvet, and magnificent stained-glass windows that overlook Fantasyland. Each guest will receive a photo, with Cinderella herself, when she meets them in the entrance hall, and guests will receive a princess wand or princely sword and wishing star each, to fanatsize the experience. Each table is also visited by Disney royalty. Appearances by Cinderella the Fairy Godmother, Suzy and Perla (the mice), and other princesses such as Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, and Snow White are expected. Visiters also receive professional Imagining Package: 1 package for groups of 4 paying guests, 2 packages for groups of 5-8 guests, and 3 packages for groups of 9-12 guests. Each package includes one 6" x 8" and four 4" x 6" prints, one 6" x8" print of Cinderella Castle, and a Cinderella-themed photo holder. For couples wishing to have a truly romantic fairytale dinner to tie the knot, Cinderella's Royal Table offers Proposal Packages. Couples receive a specially created Chocolate Slipper Dessert, an engraved Glass Slipper, in which the ring is presented, champagne flutes and much more. Guests visiting Cinderella's Royal Table are advised to dress appropriately for the occasion. With the restaurant's widespread popularity and its coveted seating, reservations are highly recommended and can be made up to 180 days prior to visiting the park. Walt Disney World Description Dine with Disney Princesses inside Cinderella Castle during this one-of-a-kind Fairytal Dining experience. Menu Breakfast Appetizers *Pastry Basket Entrees Royale *Traditional Breakfast *Caramel Apple Stuffed French Toast *Baked Quiche *Healthy Choice *Steak and Eggs *Lobster and Crab Crepes Kids' Meals *Kids' Cheese Frittata *Royale Children's Special Breakfast Lunch Appetizers *Chef's Tasting Plate Entrees Royale *Gnocchi with Roasted Vegetables *Farro with Roasted Vegetables *Major Domos Short Rib *Panzanella Salad *Pork Sandwich *Oven-roasted Cicken Breast *Pan-seared Cod Finales *The Clock Strikes Twelve *Pumpkin Cheesecake *No Sugar Added Lemon Sorbet Beverages of the Court *Soft Drinks * with Suzy and Perla visiting a table.]]Freshly Brewed Joffrey's Coffee *Hot Tea *Iced Tea *Hot Cocoa *Minute Maid: Light Lemonade, Apple Juice, Orange Juice *1% Milk *Chocolate Milk Kids' Appetizers *Bite-sized Cheddar Cheese and Grapes *Garden Salad Mickey Check Meals *Mickey Check Meals - Turkey Pot *Mickey Check Meals - Roasted Chicken Leg Kids *Cheese Pizza *Chicken Nuggets *Beef Tenderloin Kids' Finales *Jaq and Gus's Decorate Your Own Dessert *Yogurt Parfait *Sliced Apples *No Sugar Added Seasonal Sorbet Kids' Beverages *Small Lowfat Milk *Small Dasani Water *Small Minute Maid Apple Juice Dinner Appetizers of the Court *Castle Salad *Strawberry and Feta Salad *Crawfish and Rock Shrimp with Grits *A Royal Tasting of Cheese *Soup of the Day Entrees Royale *Pan-seared Cod *Oven-roasted Chicken Breast *Braised Pork Shank *Gnochii with Roasted Vegetables *Farro with Roasted Vegetables *Beef Tenderloin Finales *The Clock Strikes Twelve *Chef's Dessert Trio *Pumpkin Cheesecake *No Sugar Added Lemon Sorbet '''The Kids Menu and Beverages are the same as lunch Public Reception Cinderella's Royal table received rave reviews from most critics. Yelp awarded the restaurant 4 out of 5 stars from 95 reviews. Multiple revievers describe their experience at the restaurant as "Unreal" and some went as far to say that "you need to experience Cinderella's Royal Table at least once in your lifetime". Critics heavely praise the ambience and atmosphere of the restaurant, along with its desserts and table service. A common compalint among the scattered guests who disliked the restaurant is that the food is not amazing and is expensive. However, many guests who had low expectations commend the restaurant's food for its deliciousness and agrue that the foods price is reasonable for both the service and the majestic environment. Tripadvisor also gave the restaurant stellar reviews, awarding the eatery a certificate of excellence and 4 out of 5 stars from 898 reviews. Overall, 80% of the reviews recommended Cinderella's Royal Table and 719 of the reviews marked the restaurant as "Excellent" or "Very good". The restaurant itself is regarded as the 18th best restaurant out of the 90 graded in Disney World Resort. Trivia *Over 40 coats of arms are displayed inside the restaurant. Each is a tribute to someone who played a significant role in the development of the Walt Disney Company. Gallery Cinderella's Royal Table.jpg|Cinderella's Royal Table outside view. Category:Restaurants Category:Magic Kingdom restaurants Category:Cinderella